Unique Discoveries 2: Megatron Finds Love
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This takes place a few years after Unique Discoveries. Victoria plays match maker for Megatron and her friend Annie. Read and find out what happens.
1. Prologue

Its been a long time since I ended the first story: Unique Discoveries. I hope you guys enjoy the sequel!

* * *

Prologue

The day was boring as usual. My friend was gone and I hadn't seen her in ages. She had been on the news and still no one had come out to tell us where she was. I believe she may be dead out there somewhere…her body at the bottom of a lake or decaying in the ground close by. I let out a huge sigh.

There was a sudden knock at my door. "Annie, darling you have a guest."

I suddenly got up from my bed and went to the door. There was a guy standing there…someone I didn't know. "Are you Annie Nickels?"

"Yes….why?" I replied a little nervous.

He handed me a letter and said, "I was told to give this to you in person so that you can read it."

The man walked away and I looked down at the envelop. I slowly opened it and read the letter.

_Annie,_

_Hey girl I know I haven't written or spoken to you in a very long time and you probably think I'm dead right about now. It seems like years and maybe it has been. But I'm coming home this weekend and I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Victoria_

I froze in where I was standing and dropped the letter. Victoria was alive…She was alive and had a surprise for me. When I see her…I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She left me high and dry! But then I'll be so glad to see her.

My mom came up behind me and asked, "What's wrong Annie?"

"Nothing mom…just nothing, college stuff." I replied and went to my room. It was a start of a very good day.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Should I go on or stop the story. Review and tell me!


	2. An Old Face

Well I hope you guys like this chapter I really couldn't think of anything to write. Its a short one but I hope you guys will forgive me. Please continue down and enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

An Old Face

I waited in my room the whole day. I couldn't believe that my very best friend was alive. When I saw her I was going to make sure I'd gave her a piece of my mind for worrying me and her family all this time. She had said she lost track of time. Gosh…it had been around two years since she went missing and she suddenly gives me this letter saying she was coming home and she had a surprise for me. I sighed and sat in my room on my bed waiting for something to happen. She didn't say when she was coming but it had to be soon or else she wouldn't have sent it this early.

"Hey Annie?! Annie!" My mother called me.

I quickly ran out of my room and ran up to my mom who seemed very excited. I walked to the living room and standing there was Victoria. I froze in my tracks and looked at the young woman standing in front of me. It was if she hadn't changed. "Tori?" I asked slowly walking closer.

"Hey Annie," she replied extending her arms for me. I quickly ran at her and hugged her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU HAVE BEEN PRONOUNCED DEAD FOR TWO YEARS! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!" I cried out. Tears slowly started filling my eyes and I quickly turned around, "I thought I lost you all this time. You never called, never wrote…your family had a funeral for you…I had to go there and watch as they buried an empty coffin."

"I'm sorry Annie…but where I went I couldn't come home easy." She replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

My mother watched us as we talked she brought in some cookies for us to eat and I quickly picked up one and stuffed it in my mouth. I saw that Victoria didn't even touch them. "You can go ahead have some I know they're your favorite." I then suddenly saw pain in her eyes for the first time but then it quickly disappeared and she reached for a cookie and slowly bit into it.

She closed her eyes savoring the taste of the cookie. "It's better than I remember the." She whispered.

"You haven't had cookies in the two years you have been gone?" I asked. She shook her head no and I think my jaw dropped. "You mean no sweets or cookies?" She continued to shake her head up and down as I named off all this stuff. I think I would have fainted. My mom then entered again and brought out more cookies fresh out of the oven.

"Eat up darling we haven't seen you in years." She spoke to Tori.

"I'd love to…but if Annie says is true I better get to my folks and show them that I'm okay." Victoria said standing up. I stood up with her and said, "I better go with her so that her parents don't kill her.

When we got outside there parked was a semi. "You drive a truck now?" I asked in disbelief and disappointed to see this.

"You'll find out soon enough why I drive this." She replied and hopped into the driver's seat. I slowly climbed into the cab and sat in the passenger seat. She turned on the truck and we backed out of the driveway and started heading over to her place. I could tell she was nervous and she turned on the radio. Something about the music made the whole place warm and safe. This seemed to ease her and we continued until we got to her place. Victoria took a deep breath in and opened the door and I exited the cab also. We walked to the front door and Victoria rang the doorbell. At first no one answered, but then we heard someone run to the door.

"I got it Dan!" A woman yelled answering the door. "Hi may I…" The woman suddenly stopped when she saw Victoria standing there with me.

"Victoria?" she asked. Victoria nodded her head and the two embraced. "DAN! DAN!"

The man known Dan came running to the door and was about to ask what was the matter and then he saw his daughter and he quickly embraced her in his arms. I watched as they embraced their daughter. "Where have you been!?" they exclaimed, then they looked at the semi. "Why are you driving a semi?" her father asked.

"Daddy…mom…Annie…can we go inside and I'll tell you there." She replied uneasy and we followed her inside to the family room. There were pictures up of her everywhere. Then the story started. What she started telling us seemed impossible, she running into an alien species? Maybe we should put her in a mental institution.

"Darling…do you think that maybe the people who kidnapped you gave you something that made you imagine all this?" asked her father. I could see anger form in her eyes.

"Okay you want me to prove it to you?" she asked irritated.

We all walked outside to where the semi was and suddenly she disappeared. "What the hell?" I exclaimed and then everything around us went quiet. Suddenly the trailer to the semi opened up and a giant white tiger came out

"Annie." The tiger spoke and then transformed.

"Wow…"I whispered as I watched the tiger transform and then next thing we knew the truck transformed.

"Mom…Dad…I'd like to introduce you to your son-in-law." She spoke. My jaw dropped. Did she actually get married to giant robot? "His name is Optimus Prime and he's the leader of the Autobots. He saved my life when I was nearly dead."

Her parents looked up at him and he bent down to our level. "You raised a real sweet daughter. I'm sorry she has been away from you for so long." He spoke his deep voice radiating through our skins.

I looked over at her parents and as I was afraid. Her dad started yelling at the Autobot leader. "YOU DARE TAKE HER AWAY FROM US! MAKING US BELIEVE SHE IS DEAD FOR TWO YEARS AND THEN BRING HER BACK!?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry…but we couldn't allow the human race know of our existence." Optimus replied sadly.

"OH I SEE CARING ABOUT YOUR OWN EXISTANCE AND NOT OUR LITTLE GIRL! THOUGH YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT HER BECAUSE YOU ARE MARRIED TO HER! I WILL CALL THE MILITARY ON YOU AND GET YOU THROWN OFF THIS PLANET!" he screamed.

I looked over at Victoria and Optimus. I was mad at them too for staying away, but surely I wouldn't go that far…okay I would go over board like he is doing right now and probably even worse. I had lost my 'sister' for two years and she suddenly shows up out of nowhere and she's not even human any more. I sighed as I thought about it. It was kinda depressing.

"So how have you been Annie?" Victoria suddenly asked me.

"Depressed." I replied glaring at her. She knew what I meant and looked away from me. If she were human she'd be looking down, but since she wasn't any more she had to look down to me to even see me.

"Do you think its best we go?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, we'll let Megatron come down soon…he's made progress with his temper and liking humans." I heard them whispering to one another.

They both suddenly looked down at me and then said, "We'll see you again very soon." With that said they both transformed, but instead of Tori transforming into a tiger she transformed into a jet and shot up into the sky and Optimus disappeared off the driveway. I stood there all alone shocked at what a day this had turned out to bed. Victoria's parents didn't come back out and I started walking a long way back home.

* * *

So should I keep going with it? Please let me know by reviewing!


	3. What's a Megatron?

Okay I was in the middle of writing this when I realized I hadn't uploaded Immortal! I was so shocked I forgot to upload Immortal before Till Death Do Us Part. So I'm so sorry to those readers who love Immortal. I'll upload that very soon. Again sorry I forgot to update that before hand. But in the mean time, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

What's a Megatron?

I had forgotten how far I lived from Victoria. Geez! She had been gone for way too long and now she has come back. God I just want to strangle her neck! But I can't now because she isn't even human! She gets kidnapped by a giant alien race and now she's back and she's one of them. When she got kidnapped at least she could have taken me that way we wouldn't have been apart at all during her whole experience. But the years had past already and there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe I'll get kidnapped next.

The sun was starting to set and street lights were starting to turn on. "Oh great, just what I need going home." I mumbled. I hope there weren't any serial killers out on the loose. I slowly came to a stop on the sidewalk. It would take much longer staying on the sidewalk…the woods would be quicker though.

"Just stick to the sidewalk Annie, just stick to the sidewalk. You go in the woods it'll be like 'Little Red Riding Hood'." I told myself. I was just about to walk when I saw a flash of light coming from the center of the woods. "What the hell?" I exclaimed and started running over to the place where the light had lit up the area. Running through bushes and vines it was a difficult journey. I actually stepped on a snake at one point and barely missed its attack.

"DAMN! Memo to self, don't go in the woods when it's dark and don't have a flash light." I gasped and finally made it to a clearing where there was tons of smoke. Some trees were on fire and then I looked down to see a foot print. "Holy shit…I think a cousin to Optimus Prime has landed."

"We're not related. We were once mortal enemies to be in fact." A deep foreign voice replied behind me. I slowly turned around and looked up only to see red eyes…or whatever they're called looking down at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and started running. Why the hell was I running in the woods without a flashlight!? This guy can see in the dark and I can't and the trees are everywhere. Where the hell was the moon!? Oh yeah new moon tonight. GAH! I hate new moons! Then before I knew I hit a tree and everything went black.

"Well slag Megatron what did you do to the poor organic!?" a shrill voice exclaimed. God my head hurt.

"I didn't do anything…I just startled her and she went running." The one known as Megatron replied.

"Yeah sure." The voice replied.

Megatron suddenly growled and I heard trees snap and felt the earth shake beneath me. "We may not be in war with the Autobots, but I am still your leader!" Megatron yelled at the top of his lungs…well if they had lungs at least. Gosh my head was killing me! I let out a small moan and next thing I knew I heard people or robots running all around me.

"She made a sound Megatron!" A different voice exclaimed….from how he sounded, he sounded very stupid. There was a sound of someone pushing metal and then trees crashing. I decided now would be the best time to open my eyes to see who was all around me. Taking a huge breath I opened my eyes and found myself staring face to face with a giant alien robot with red eyes. The same very red eyes I had seen before. I opened my mouth about to scream again, but a giant finger fell over my mouth so I could scream.

"You need not to be afraid human." The alien spoke. I recognized that voice…it was the others called Megatron.

I felt my heart start beating faster and faster and faster until I thought I was going to pass out. But then I realized I wasn't breathing. Quickly taking in a deep breath, Megatron then lifted his finger and I slowly started backing up fast. He was huge and he had said he was once and enemy of Optimus Prime. NOT GOOD! I continued scooting backwards until I hit a wall of some kind. I looked behind me. A giant hand was preventing me from going anywhere.

"I'm not going to harm you." Megatron spoke. Apparently he was new to the whole caring thing because it looked like he was concentrating very hard to keep control over himself.

"Who are you?" I squeaked. I knew he was Megatron, but I wanted him to say it himself.

"I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons…well what's left of them. The Autobots and Decepticons have joined forces and no longer battle across the universe." Megatron replied. "But do not fear us Annie, that's the last thing I need you to do."

"Wait…how do you know my name?" I asked shocked.

"Why your friend Victoria has told me all about you." Megatron replied lifting his hand so that I could move around if I wished.

"Wow did you two meet?" I asked. Megatron took a deep breath and started telling me all what had happened in the past two years. I was actually shocked to hear a lot. Turns out that Megatron was trying to wipe out humanity along with his Decepticons, the Autobots were the only beings standing in their way from destroying us. "So why do you want me?"

"I thought I should start meeting humans and be come their friends…since I would always scare the humans away or kill them." Megatron replied.

Boy did he screw that one up. I found out he kill humans and he didn't think anything of it! I think my heart went up into my throat and I could barely breathe. Suddenly there were voices in the woods and Megatron's head shot up. This was my chance. Getting up into a fast run I started running away from the giant alien species.

"Wha—Stop her!" Megatron roared.

"It's over there!" a voice yelled.

I couldn't look back now. I was running as fast as I could. If Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons went to hide, finally tumbling out of the woods I saw lamps again and then slowly got off the wet grass and started running as fast as I could to get to my house. As I was running I looked to my side and I saw a tank driving on the streets.

"What the hell? They sent the government for an alien invasion?" I asked myself as I kept running and then I saw it transform. "SHIT!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

"Come back here!" Growled Megatron as he started running after me, I needed to get home. I needed to get home so fast, but I soon wasn't going anywhere. Megatron had picked me up and held me in his grasp. "Decepticons! We're leaving." Megatron roared. I watched as the surroundings disappeared and a new surrounding was around me.

"Megatron what are you doing back?" I recognized that voice! That was Optimus Prime! Victoria's boyfriend…if she was here then that meant… "VICTORIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Optimus looked at me in Megatron's grasp. "Megatron what happened?" Optimus asked.

"This little human was running from me! So I had to catch her. She doesn't like me for some reason." Megatron replied confused.

"You've killed humans before and not felt a thing!" I yelled.

"Megatron I think you shouldn't have told her that about yourself just yet." Optimus whispered to Megatron and then looked down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FREAKING OKAY!?" I exclaimed wiggling around in Megatron's hand. At that point in time Victoria came walking into the room and asked, "Did someone yell my name?"

"I DID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs." Victoria looked my way and walked over to me.

"What are you doing to her?" Victoria asked Megatron.

"I didn't do anything. She's just scared because I've killed humans before." Megatron growled.

"Yeah you shouldn't have said that on a first date." Victoria replied.

"Exactly what she—WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "FIRST DATE!?"

Victoria walked over to me and took me out of Megatron's hand and said, "We're going to have a girl talk." Victoria spoke.

"Go have your girl talk. I don't really care. I don't see why you want me to hook up with her. She gets scared too easily."

Suddenly Victoria said something, but it sounded alien that I didn't know what she said. But Megatron's optics grew big and he was speechless. He quickly turned around and walked away. "Okay with that done…let's go and talk." Victoria said, and we turned to go to her room.

* * *

I know...its short, but at least I got something written right? Please review!

AN: Thanks EvilBunny91! No one seemed to noticed I mixed up some of my characters names! Veronica belongs to the Hero series and Victoria belongs to this story. So I went back and changed all the places I had Veronica labeled and changed them to Victoria. Again thank you EvilBunny 91! *gives you Autobot cookies* Please if anyone sees I have made a mistake just point it out. I'm only human, I'm not an Autobot...though they still make mistakes. Whatever! I'm only human and humans make mistakes!


	4. Some Friends Change

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! If it weren't for Mistress Megatron pointing out to me that I hadn't completed this story, this would be the only story I hadn't finished...that is if I ever run out of ideas and ever stop writing. But I hope you guys forgive me and I'm sorry for yet again another short chapter. I couldn't find any creative juices so if anyone has any ideas for this story I'll be gladly to take some advice! But now please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Some Friends Change

"What the hell was that!" I yelled, "A date! You set me on a blind date with an alien robot! And not only that, oh no, this freaking robot has murdered innocent people before? Are you out of your freaking mind!" I yelled.

Victoria just looked at me and waited until I had calmed down. "Are you calm down now?" she asked me patiently.

"NO! I still can't believe you would actually do this to me! I mean I'm your best friend! Or I thought I was."

"You still are Annie; I just thought you two could get along, if he hadn't told you about his past it would have been nice. The Autobots and Decepticons are not at war anymore and Megatron is trying to change. He could make a great mate."

"Mate?" I asked, "as in friends or something more personal?"

She looked at me and then replied, "Well hopefully you guys can be friends first I mean I'm not trying to rush you guys into things. I just thought setting you two up when you didn't know it was a date would make you two bond and later on.

"Yeah but you forgot to mention that this guy is a murderer and not to mention leader of the Decepticons!" I roared. Victoria laughed at this and I was confused by it. "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea of how much you sound like him. You two are much more alike then what you really think." Victoria replied.

I felt my jaw drop that was not a compliment, not even close. "What the hell Victoria! You're supposed to be my friend!" I yelled.

"You are my friend; you deserve someone better than these human males on this planet." She responded.

"You're even starting to sound like them. You've been hanging around them too much." I huffed

Victoria looked at me and then looked down. She turned around and started to walk away. This surprised me, I didn't expect this, and I was expecting her to come back at me with something, but no she just walked away. "Victoria!" I called after her running up behind and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You say I'm starting to sound like them Annie…well to tell you the truth…I have become one of them." She spoke turning to me now so I could see her face to face.

"What? No you're not, you're human. You're human. They must have brain washed you or something." I spoke.

She smiled at me and shook her head and right at this moment her skin started to fall away and a robotic form started to transform in front of my eyes. I looked up at saw my once human friend standing there, was replaced by a transformer. "This cannot be. You cannot be like this!" I screamed at her, I knew I had hurt her because she stepped back and didn't say a word. There was nothing she could do to try and tell me that everything was okay…no it wasn't. Things weren't okay. She was kidnapped by the alien race of robots and now she came back and she was one of them. I didn't care that she dated one but being on herself…

I turned around and started running in the opposite direction. I didn't hear anything behind me so that told me that she wasn't chasing after me. I went into the woods, the very spot where Megatron and I had first met. I sighed and sat down next to a tree and started to think. Was the reason why set Megatron and I up was so I would become like her? If that was the reason then I didn't want in on it. She could be the only freak in the world or universe, but I wasn't going to be experiment number two.

"You know when Victoria was first turned into a transformer she hated the Autobots." A voice spoke behind me. I looked up and saw Megatron standing there not doing anything.

"What do you mean? She didn't become an Autobot on her own free will?" I asked shocked.

"Hardly, she was dying while Red Alert was working on her human body…her body started to fail and he had to work quickly to save her. When she woke up she saw herself as an Autobot." Megatron explained.

After hearing that, it made me feel so horrible for what I had told her earlier…I looked up at Megatron and spoke, "Sorry Mr. Megatron, sir, but I need to find Victoria and fast, I said some nasty things earlier that I need to apologize for."

I looked up at Megatron, he didn't do anything and I took a deep breath. "Would you take me to her, if you know where she is?" I whispered.

This apparently surprised Megatron because he hesitated before he put his hand down to me and I slowly climbed into it. He curled his claw like fingers around me and stood up to his full height. I had never been picked up by a giant alien robot before and this was quite an experience. I slowly stood up in his hand and put my tiny hands on his fingers and started to peer over when one of his fingers pushed me gently back into his palm.

"I'm not going to be responsible for your death. Victoria is scary when angered…even Decepticons think that." He spoke.

"Really? She's really protective of her friends and family. I mean, she was my body guard in school until she disappeared." I murmured. Apparently he heard me because he started laughing after I said that. His laugh was very deep and rich. It sent chills down my…wait a minute! I'm not supposed to like this guy, he's cruel and mean, plus he's a human killer! But…I couldn't help but like his laugh.

We found her in no time flat, she was with Optimus which wasn't a shocker, and she was still in her robot form. "Uh, Victoria can we talk?"  
Victoria turned around from Optimus and looked at me and was quiet. I took a deep breath and started my apologetic speech. "I'm sorry for what I had said earlier, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I was mad, because I thought you were pushing me into a relationship with Megatron so I would become like you…Megatron told me what really happened and I feel like a horrible person to have even said you volunteered for something like that."

Victoria smiled and handed out her hand to me from Megatron. Megatron allowed his fingers to go flat and transferred me to Victoria. She then held me close to her chest and said, "Everyone makes mistakes, but this proves my point. You and Megatron are so similar it's funny." I looked up at her and then Megatron. Apparently Megatron and I had the same idea…we did not think we were similar at all. We were very different.

Victoria laughed at my face I had made and gently sat me down on the ground. I looked up at the large transformers around me. It made me feel as if I was a mouse, and I didn't like this feeling. I looked up at Megatron who was looking down at me with a scowl on his face, which was not a good thing. I didn't know what I did to make him scowl at me that way, I started to back away and Megatron noticed my moment and then laughed, "Am I scaring you human?"

"Megatron, you better stop this, this instant or else I'll know your lights out." Victoria growled putting a foot right in front of me. I looked down and she was inches away from stepping on my foot. I slowly moved my foot back a little bit not wanting to risk my foot becoming flat as a flitter.

"What? She's fun to scare; her pheromones go up as if she enjoys it." Megatron smiled showing his large canines. I didn't know transformers had teeth, so this was quite interesting. I turned around and looked up saw Optimus standing there looking at Megatron and making sure Victoria wasn't in trouble. Seeing that the three of them were distracted by each other I decided it would be a great time to sneak away and go back home.

Slowly and quietly I started to walk away as Victoria and Megatron yelled at each other. Once I was far from them they wouldn't hear my footsteps I started to pick up the pace and started running to my house, sadly that was a bad idea for after a few minutes of running I was already out of breath. I saw my house up ahead and that's when I heard a roar and people or should I say transformers start yelling out my name.

"Shit." I whispered and started running once again and this time I ignored the pain and ran to my house. I ran inside and locked the door. I was now gasping for air and was about to collapse.

"Annie? What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" my mom asked coming into the foyer to see if I was okay.

"No…I decided…to take…a run…" I gasped. I walked to my bedroom and closed the door and looked out the window. There I saw Optimus, Victoria, and Megatron looking for me. I felt my heart start racing, I didn't want to go back out there…but I couldn't hide from Victoria, she could easily transform into her human form and come inside to look for me. I looked at the bed and sighed, it was the only way I could actually go without being seen for a little bit unless she could smell very well like Megatron.

I crawled under my bed and after I got situated I heard the door bell ring. My mom walked over to it and opened it. I heard her say Victoria's name and told her where I was. I held my breath as the door opened and I saw Victoria's feet enter the room. She closed the door and looked around the room.

"I know you're here Annie, you're mother directed me to you, no windows are opened so that means you're still here." She spoke softly not to attract my mother in the room. I put a hand over my mouth to make my breathing less noticeable. Her feet walked over to my closet and opened it up, a blue light scanned over the area then she turned around and started walking towards my bed.

I heard nothing for a little bit but then I saw hands. I held my breath as she was about to look under when something behind her fell. She jerked up and looked around. "Meow." I looked near the window and saw my cat Precious, she had knocked over the plant, not anything new.

"Hey Precious, how are you? Do you know where Annie is?" She asked Precious. I was shocked that Precious jumped down and started walking towards me. I wanted to yell at her no no no but I couldn't blow my cover…even if it was going to be blown in a matter of seconds. She walked under the bed and came over to me then meowed the loudest meow she had ever let out. Victoria looked under the bed and said, "Ah there you are, I've been looking for you."

"I thought you would have smelt me or heard my heart beat actually." I retorted and slowly crawled out from beneath the bed.

"Your whole room smells like you, while you were here; I haven't learned how to focus on a certain thing at a time. But you're coming out of here and we're going to go see everyone and we're going to get this straight." She spoke.

"Yay…I can't wait." I retorted and then looked at her and asked, "Why are you so determined to get me and Megatron together? I mean he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you…he's just not accustomed to 'love'." She replied.

I let out a sigh and decided to let her take me to the rest of the gang and get this straightened out.

* * *

Again sorry for hte short chapter. I hope you guys will forgive me. Please read and review and help me out here please!


	5. Shopping, Dating, and Kitties Galore

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I must thank Mistress Megatron for giving me such wonderful ideas for this chapter. This is for you girl! The long torturous wait has ended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Shopping, Dating, and Kitties Galore

I grabbed Precious before we left my room to go outside to meet up with the two transformers who were waiting on us. "What the pit is this?" Megatron scoffed as I brought out my kitty.

"My cat Precious," I replied holding her close. Precious looked at Optimus's holoform as Optimus got close. She hissed right away and started clawing at me trying to get away from him. "Precious, you're fine he's the good guy, it's the other guy you have to worry about."

Megatron huffed, he hadn't activated his holoform and I didn't even know if he had one or not. "Do you have a holoform like Optimus?"

Megatron grumbled, "Do I have a holoform like Optimus? Of course I have a holoform like Optimus!"

I stepped back as a holoform appeared. He was very tall probably six foot seven, very pale and muscular. His hair was chin length and layered while some of the purple hair was in his face. He also had a small purple goatee. If it hadn't been for his blood red eyes I would have thought he was just a normal guy from earth, but the red eyes showed he was not human at all. I was speechless I was totally shocked, he was gorgeous.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to say something?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Uh…I truly don't know what to say really I'm speechless." I replied.

Megatron smirked at that and started walking towards me and sniffed, "And it also seems like your pheromone levels have changed as well."

My eyes widened and I took one hand and slapped him across the face. This truly surprised Megatron; he hadn't expected that especially from me. I turned around on my heel and walked back into the house. I heard Victoria say something to Megatron and then someone running. Right when I was about to close the door Megatron put a hand out to stop it. He bent down a little bit so he could enter the doorway.

"I'm sorry Annie." He mumbled

"Victoria put you up to it." I growled and went to close the door again but he stopped it.

"I can't go back until I ask you out on a date." He sighed.

"An actual date?" I asked.

"Yes, if I don't…"

I laughed, "Victoria in one of her moods?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He grumbled.

"Actually I do, I've known her longer remember? I'm her best friend. You should have seen her in school if someone was picking on me…she got suspended a couple of times because she sent the guy to the hospital with a broken nose." I replied.

Megatron's optics widened with shock. "Really?"

"Yes, she never let any of her friends get beat up on. She was our body guard in school." I laughed remembering how one boy threw my shoe off the bus and she actually tried pushing him out the window.

"So will you go out on a date with me so I don't get pulverized into a heap of metal?" Megatron asked.

I guess me telling him stories of what Victoria did when we were in high school wasn't a good idea because I had him scared. The great Decepticon leader scared of my good friend. "I guess so, but let me talk to Victoria real fast."

I walked around Megatron's giant holoform and ran out to Victoria who looked up as if she were about to kill someone. "Well what did you say?"

"I'm going on a date with him but I was curious could it be a double date? I mean for the day and then later on we go our separate ways." I spoke.

Victoria thought on it and looked past me. I turned around to see Megatron coming towards us. "Sounds like a good idea. Do you have any clothes I could borrow? I mean I know this isn't real," she said as she pulled her clothes, "but it makes me feel a little more human."

I smiled at her and nodded, "I have clothes you can borrow." We walked side by side as we headed back towards the house. "Hey mom, Victoria and I are going out tonight."

"Okay honey, but be careful out there!" My mom called from the kitchen.

When we got to my room I shut the door and growled, "I hate being called honey!"

Victoria couldn't help but laugh at my reaction. I stopped and looked at her to only give her a dirty look. She stopped and started looking through my clothes until she found a bright red one. "Hmmm, I like this shirt and I can wear the jeans I'm wearing right now."

"So how do you keep your clothes on when you become a transformer?" I asked.

She looked at the clothes she was wearing and then took off her shirt. "It actually becomes part of my transformation though it never really shows." She explained and grabbed a purple shirt out of my closet and started to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw and said, "You ready to go out on a double date!"

"Sure I guess." I replied I was looking forward to it that is if I was with Megatron's holoform. We walked outside of the house to find both transformers waiting in their alternate forms. Optimus was easy to blend in but Megatron…a tank…not disguise at all. I mean who would drive their tank around town? "Uh Megatron, you're going to have to take a different form though."

"Why?" he grumbled and activated his holoform.

"Because no one drives a tank around this area, and if people saw you they'd think it would be weird to see me get out. I don't have a license to drive one." I replied.

Megatron growled and looked around. "There's no vehicle that I would ever transform into."

"Race car?" I spoke up.

Megatron paused for a moment and then deactivated his holoform. For a little bit then suddenly his form changed before my eyes, instead of a tank there was a black and purple car, it kind of looked like the one from the late 80's Batman movies. Once again his holoform appeared, except his eyes had turned from red to blue. What a gorgeous blue his eyes were. "Now can we go through town?" he asked.

I couldn't speak I just nodded my head and squeaked a little bit. I walked over to his car form as he opened the door for me. I sat down in the passenger seat as Megatron's holoform disappeared from my side and appeared behind the wheel. The doors closed and I looked around at the interior of his car. All purple, a soft leather, I couldn't help but start running my fingers across it. I looked over at his holoform and his eyes grew big in shock and looked over at me and then quickly at the road again.

It wasn't long before we came to the mall the two vehicles parked and all four of us got out. "Look mommy! Look!" A little kid exclaimed as he tried running towards Megatron's form.

"What is it dear?"

"Batman car!" the child exclaimed.

The mother looked over at us and then at her son and said, "No its not it's just a race car, it doesn't belong to Batman."

The little boy started to cry as he tried to get away from his mother when she wouldn't allow him to get close to Megatron. I thankfully was very thankful for that because I don't know how Megatron would react. But I couldn't help but have possessiveness feelings towards the Decepticon leader. We walked up to the mall with Victoria and Optimus as they held hands and were very close to one another.

"So what are we doing, Victoria?" Optimus asked.

"Annie and I are going to go shopping and you two are going to help us." Victoria exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Megatron yelled out, "I did not agree to this! You said to ask her on a date that's it! You didn't say we had to go shopping!"

I looked up at him and said, "What? I haven't gone shopping with my best friend in like forever! With you and Optimus here, you guys can help us."

Megatron's eyes grew big as he said, "This was not part of the deal!" Victoria laughed as she left Optimus's side and walked up to Megatron and pointed a finger at his chest and growled at him.

"If you don't go shopping with us I will ruin your new paint job." Megatron huffed as if was nothing.

"Not like I've ever kept paint job maintained. Battle ruins it." Megatron growled.

I watched as Victoria's eyes grew bright blue for a moment and growled back, "Don't tempt me to send you to the medic."

Megatron looked at her and then me. "Just because we're doing this doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it."

"Don't worry you two will get your alone time. After all, this was her idea." Victoria replied pointing at me. I saw Megatron's eyes widened as he looked to me with shocked on his face.

"You?"

"I thought it'd be nice if all four of us went out…even though I'm the only true human of the group." I mumbled.

"I'm more human than transformer. You can ask Optimus I'm more in my human form than my actual transformer form." Victoria pointed out.

I looked at Optimus and he agreed by shaking his head, "Yes, it's hard to get her to be in her robot form. The only easy time was when we were in battle. She loves being human more than being transformer, which isn't a bad thing. She's lucky she can turn into a human and not permanently transformer."

"If I were, I'd probably have my holoform activated all the time." Victoria replied as the four of us started walking through the mall looking at different stores and the whole time other people our age kept looking at Megatron and Optimus. I'm thinking Victoria saw this because she held on to Optimus a little tighter, but seeing Megatron and I weren't so cuddly girls ended up smiling at him more.

I looked up at him and he looked pissed. "Hey Megs…looks like you have your own little group of fan girls."

Megatron looked down at me with an arched eyebrow then turned around to see people staring at him with goo goo eyes and then at me with hatred. Megatron didn't like it one little bit so he actually put an arm around me and pulled me close to his body.

"I'm taken girls so you can cross me off your list." He announced and turned around with me still tucked under his arm. I couldn't help but feel my heart start beating faster and faster. He actually was touching me without obligation, I could melt and then I wanted to slap myself. This was the very jerk who had said on our 'blind date' that he had killed many people before without any remorse.

"Hot Topic! Annie we so need to go there!" Victoria exclaimed and left Optimus's side to go running into the store.

I quickly went after her to look inside the store. She was looking at the 'True Blood' shirts and Vampire Bill or Vampire Eric on the front of the shirts.

"When did they come out with this show?" she asked.

"A few years ago, I don't know, I never kept up with it." I replied not really paying attention to the whole True Blood craze Victoria now had. I then felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly jumped around to see who it was to only see Megatron there.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

"You know, that sounds nice right now." I replied and walked out of my favorite store to go with Megatron.

"So I'm going to try this again without ticking you off." Megatron spoke with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at this and looked up at him and replied, "Well I already know you have tortured people before, but for some reason it doesn't bother me as it once did."

"That's good." He smiled and took my hand into his.

"Oh no he did not just do that." A female spoke behind us. We both turned around to see a girl my age stomping towards me.

"What are you doing with my man!" she yelled pushing me away from Megatron.

"Excuse me? But he's nobody's man. And he has not been with you because every since I've met him we've been together." I growled.

"Well we have been together for a whole year!" she yelled and grabbed a hold of his hand which he quickly took out of hers in an instant.

"Get your grimy fingers off me flesh back." Megatron growled.

"Brock what's wrong with you?" she asked hurt evident in her voice.

"My name isn't Brock, its Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons; I could crush you with one snap of my hand. You're nothing to me." Megatron growled.

I had to hold back a laugh because this was an interesting sight to see. He then grabbed a hold of her shirt and brought her close to him and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear what was said but her eyes grew big and she ran away from us as fast as she could. I laughed and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"Would you kill me if I told you what I truly said?" he asked arching an eyebrow to make me wanting to know more what he had said to her.

"I promise I won't, not after that reaction." I replied.

"I told her if she didn't leave you and I alone I'd hunt her down and tear her apart limb from limb…and the best part about this holoform thing is that I do not exist in your records." Megatron laughed.

I laughed at this and grabbed a hold of his hand and leaned against his arm. "That's awesome Megatron that truly is awesome."

Megatron looked down at me and replied, "I'm glad it didn't piss you off."

"I went to school with her…she's a bitch, so you can threaten her all you want." I replied as we started to walk down the mall once more.

We walked down to a pet shop and saw little bitty kittens inside.

"Megatron! Look! Kittens!" I exclaimed and ran into the store. Megatron slowly followed and when he found me I was holding two kittens. Once was solid black with green eyes and the other was white.

"If I got another cat my mom would kill me." I sighed.

Megatron took the black one out of my arms and held it. To my surprise it let him love on him and such. "Why do you love these fur balls so much?" he asked.

"How can you not like them? They're so adorable! I mean come on who could hate that little thing?" I asked putting the white kitty back down and taking the black one in my arms. "I mean he's so cute!"

Megatron laughed and took out what looked to be a wallet and went up to the register and started talking and gave the money to him and got a cat carrier then came back over to me. "Well needless to say that your mother will be pissed off because you have no gotten a new cat and I have named him Ravage."

"Cute little Ravage, let's hope he's not ravage though that'd be bad, probably have to put him down." I whispered.

"He won't be ravage only when need to be." Megatron replied and smiled evilly.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! If anyone has ideas I'll be more than happy to hear them. Please Review!


	6. Meet Doctor Frizzlewit

Sorry for the long delays I will tell you school is my excuse for the long delays and I'm sorry. At least I haven't stop writing like I did last year and have kept with it. I'll be leaving for North Carolina tomorrow for a geology trip, will be camping for 4 days and won't be back until Sunday, so won't be here to write and I'm sorry. I hope you guys continue to scroll down the page and read then please review. :) Thankies!

* * *

Chapter 5

Meet Doctor Frizzlewit

Megatron and I left the pet store with Ravage in hand. I couldn't stop looking at Ravage as he clawed at the cage keeping him in the cat carrier. "Can't we take him out? He wants out."

Megatron growled and looked down at me, "To my knowledge you're not allowed to even have pets in the mall. So if we're going to be walking around he's staying inside."

I looked up at him and gave him a pouty face and exclaimed, "You're just a big meanie."

Megatron laughed at this and asked, "Well I am the leader of the Decepticons, I have to be a big meanie to control all of them. Imagine if I were nice."

"If you were nice you wouldn't be a Decepticon."

"Exactly," Megatron retorted. My mouth dropped open as to say something but instead I growled and punched him in the arm. Once I punched him pain erupted throughout my hand.

"OUCH! God damn it!" I yelled holding my hand and started jumping trying to focus on something else not the pain.

Megatron looked at me and laughed at this. "You are quite amusing for a human."

"What, do you guys not feel pain?" I asked shaking my hand trying to get the pain to stop.

"We do feel pain but we are able to fix the wounds instead of waiting for them to heal like you organics. It's actually quite disgusting because you humans are unable to do certain things while you heal, with us we get fixed by our medic and ready to go again." Megatron replied.

I looked at him and shook my head at this as we continued to walk around the mall. "Do you need anything to eat to refuel your system?" Megatron suddenly asked getting us out of the awkward silence.

"No, I'm actually fine right now." I replied, but my stomach gave my hunger away. Megatron looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Not hungry huh?" he asked. I looked up at him and gave him a sheepish look.

"No…it just made that sound we humans do that from time to time." I replied.

Megatron grabbed my arm with his free hand and growled, "I'm going to make you eat whether you like it or not. Your hungry, I can sense it, now stop lying to me!"

My eyes widened in fear, I had never seen him like that before, not that I had know him that long either. Ravage let out a little meow as we started walking towards the food court and hung a paw out the little cage door. I looked down and gently touched it and he quickly jerked his paw back inside. I laughed at this and was about to put my finger through the cage when Megatron jerked me away and growled, "After you get something to eat."

"Megatron, stop trying to tell me what to do. I wanna play with Ravage." I exclaimed.

"I'll give him back to the pet store if you don't stop it." Megatron growled. I pouted as we entered the food court. Megatron had me sit down at a table with Ravage on top it. My attention quickly went to Ravage and I started playing with him with my fingers. He'd bat at them and try to bite me. I laughed and was about to open it up when Megatron came over with a cheese burger and fries and a coke to drink from McDonalds.

"You eat, then we'll leave. Once you're inside my true form that's when you can get out Ravage." Megatron explained. I sighed and started eating my meal. I truly didn't know how hungry I was until I started feeding my face and man I was hungry. "Are you glad I made you eat now?" Megatron asked.

I looked at him finishing my meal and grumbled, "Yes."

Megatron laughed and replied, "If it weren't for the fact that Victoria would have my head for not taking care of you…I wouldn't have done that at all. I wouldn't have cared, but since she is kind of scary when pissed I do what she says…unfortunately."

I looked at him and growled, "You know what Mr. Evil if you're going to be like that I'm just going to take Ravage and walk home." With that said I threw the tray at him opened the cat carrier and took Ravage out. I then stomped away from him leaving him trying to wipe off the organic matter I had threw on him. Ravage meowed in my arms and slowly closed his little tired eyes and went back to a nice slumber. I looked down at him with tears in my eyes. "You're the only one who cares right now Ravage, it's you and me. I'm not going to put up with this any longer."

I walked across the parking lot and saw Megatron's car form start driving straight towards me. My heart leapt in my throat and I started running, which ended up waking Ravage who meowed not knowing what was going on. Megatron sped over and stopped in front of me. "Get in now."

"No!" I yelled and went to walk around but Megatron drove in front of me again. He opened his door and turned his wheels towards me and drove towards me. I quickly turned around to run but he sped up and knocked me off my feet and I fell inside his interior. He slammed the door and turned his engine off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Getting away from you," I growled holding Ravage close to my chest.

"Really? Well looks like now you're not getting anywhere." Megatron laughed.

I growled and started kicking his door. When I did Megatron quickly wrapped the seat belt around me basically tying me to the seat. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to quit this attitude you have right now."

I sighed and leaned into the seat and focused my attention on only Ravage. Suddenly an elderly gentleman walked over and Megatron rolled down the window. I turned to face the man and he bent his head down and said, "That's a really cool car you have there, where did you get it?"

"It's like every other car sir, nothing different except for the paint job and additions I made." I replied.

"I'm not talking about that, I mean how you got the wheels to turn sideways and drive towards you. There are cars that do that but you look too young to even own a car like this." He spoke eyeing Megatron oddly.

"My parents," I replied hoping he'd fall for it, but he gave me a look and I got the feeling that he wasn't going to let me off that easily.

"So you're parents are quite rich huh?" he asked and then he pulled out an instrument.

"Excuse me sir…but what is that?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and replied, "Nothing you have to worry about, I'm just trying to test something. A car has so much radiation because of the battery in the car. I just want to test it."

I suddenly felt a panic in my chest and I looked everywhere. Megatron revved his engine before Megatron opened his hood a sudden beeping started going off frantically when Doctor Frizzlewit turned on his handy little device. "Holy shiz from a goose muffin!" he yelled.

When he did Megatron slammed the hood down crushing the little device and smashing the doctor's hand inside. My eyes were wide as Doctor Frizzlewit gazed at me in pain. He slowly made his hand free from the pain. "Come here!" he yelled.

Megatron quickly put himself in reverse and quickly drove off leaving Doctor Frizzlewit in the dust. "What the hell was that about?" I asked Megatron.

"I do not have a clue, but somehow he knows about our race, if he didn't he wouldn't have done what he just did." Megatron explained as he sped away from the mall. "Whoever that man was he wants us for something."

"Great…does that mean you're on the endangered species list and he's the poacher?" I asked.

Megatron slammed on his breaks and opened the door and literally threw me out and transformed. He grabbed me up in his hand and started to squeeze. "I could kill you in a second and you'd not even know you died. You try it one more time missy. What I mean about him doing that, is that he knows about us and apparently he wants to study us more or make beings like us which is nearly impossible for humans to even come close to making. You'd actually have to make metal cells that can multiply like yours. That way it would create intelligent life over time, but the thing with metal cells they don't die like your organic ones. This allows us to live forever." Megatron growled.

"What if you run out of Energon?" I asked.

Megatron grumbled not responding to my question. I knew I was right; they would die if they ran out of their life source. It was like us animals would die without food or water for a certain amount of time. Megatron kept driving fast until we came towards a deserted place. He opened the door and growled, "Get out, take Ravage and the cage with you."

"You got the cage? How did you do that when I didn't even see you get to your car?" I asked.

"It's a transformer thing, like where does Optimus's trailer go when he transforms? He has the trailer, but it disappears, when he goes into supper mode it automatically attaches to him." Megatron came back at me.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen that so I can verify anything." I retorted and got out of him grabbing the cat carrier with me. I waited there for a moment petting Ravage when Megatron transformed. Ravage dug his claws into my shoulder scared to death. He tried getting out of my arms, but I kept a firm grasp on him. Megatron looked down and laughed.

"So the kitten is scared of me, that's good." Megatron smiled and bent down to my level. When he did I noticed the scowl on my face and his smile disappeared. "You're going to tell Victoria aren't you…"

I didn't say a word but just gave him a look. If Megatron could, he'd pale right there and beg me not to tell her, but he didn't beg like I thought he would. Instead he transformed and activated his holoform and started walking towards me. Ravage meowed in my arms and tried to hide from him. I instantly knew I was in deep shit, I was alone with the Decepticon leader and that was not a good thing. I quickly turned around and went to run, but when I turned around he was already there. I took in a deep breath and expected him to hit me or something. To my surprise he did not and instead he grabbed a hold of my shoulders gently and bent down to look at me in the eyes like a parent would to their child.

"I'm trying Annie, I'm trying, and it's hard for me to be even kind. But your race is so…"

"Hard for you to understand? How we are organic and yet living." I replied petting Ravage.

Megatron didn't say anything but continued to look at me in the eyes. As I stood there staring back into his gorgeous eyes I suddenly felt weak and helpless like a mouse is to a lion. He slowly let go of me and when, he did I went to fall forward. He quickly caught me in his arms and he looked at me strangely, as did Ravage who was suddenly fully aware of his surroundings. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little light headed that's all." I replied. There was nothing else I could say really. I couldn't just say, 'Oh, I felt a little faint when I looked in your eyes, they're so dreamy,' that would have given me an odd look right away.

"This is quite interesting if I say so myself." A voice spoke from behind us. Megatron stood up straight and I turned around to see the same weird guy we had seen earlier.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Megatron quickly walked in front of me before the crazy Doctor could answer.

"I drove and since your so called 'car' sticks out like a sore thumb it was easy to track." He replied.

"We're parked out in the middle of the woods, how did you find us then? It doesn't really stick out." I replied trying to get around Megatron, but he wouldn't let me pass him.

"Simple, the radiation trail that your car left behind, even animals would be able to detect it." Doctor Frizzlewit laughed.

Megatron looked back at me and then asked, "What do you want and how did you find out about our race?"

"Simple, I would like to study you a little bit better to make our robots more like you so I can take world domination. How I found out? Simple I have a telescope at home that I can see far off and one night I was looking at the moon and saw two alien robot races fighting one another. It was pretty interesting." Dr. Frizzlewit replied.

Megatron's eyes widened and looked down at me then back to Frizzlewit. "So if you would be too kind hand over the car and no one will get hurt," Megatron gritted his teeth and looked down at me.

"Stay here." Megatron growled and walked towards his true form leaving me holding Ravage with Doctor Frizzlewit. I turned around to see where he was going and found him gone. Frizzlewit saw the same thing and looked to me.

"Did you see where he went?" he asked me.

"Nope, I saw him gone the same time you did." I replied. I knew what Megatron was up to, but I was not going to let the mad scientist know that the man he saw was not truly a man, but a holoform projected by the very vehicle he has accused of being an alien robot.

A second later we both heard a huge metal sound. I gave the doctor a smirk and spoke deeply, "You're in trouble."

Doctor Frizzlewit looked at the car which quickly transformed into Megatron. Megatron looked down at the two of us and I quickly ran up to him and behind his leg. Megatron saw this and then focused his attention on the crazy doctor. "You want me? You're going to have to fight me first little, puny organic being."

I watched as Doctor Frizzlewit stood there in shock and I watched as he started to pee his pants. Megatron laughed and bent down and asked, "I thought you wanted to see me and experiment on me, but it seems I'm just scaring the piss right out of you."

"Y-Y-You're actually r-r-real…I can't believe this!" He yelled, "All my science pointed to this answer, but I truly didn't believe it myself.

Megatron growled at this and went to reach for him and picked him up in his hand. "You're wasting my time, human."

"What about her?" he asked pointing down to me. Megatron sighed and squeezed him a little bit, "She knows her place and is my pet."

I knew he meant well, but I didn't like being referred to as a pet. Megatron dropped the old man and we both watched as he landed on the ground with a loud thump and a loud snap then a scream of pain. "You're broke my leg!" he screamed.

"Oopsie, did I really do that?" Megatron growled and rolled his optics. He then transformed allowing me to put the cat carrier inside along with myself and Ravage.

"You're just going to leave me here?" he asked, his voice an octave higher.

"Why not? No one will believe you if they told you about me I mean…who will believe you, you've probably went on rants about aliens for years and here is your only proof and you just get a broken leg…you could have easily done that falling down a hill or tripping and falling with your old age. Plus with old age comes the crazy age, people will think you're senile." Megatron spoke.

Doctor Frizzlewit sat there in shock as we drove away as fast as we could. "Optimus and Victoria are going to be curious where we went off to." I spoke.

"I'll take care of it." Megatron replied.

I was about to say something but Ravage interrupted my thoughts. I smiled and snuggled into the seat. I felt the seat soften a little bit and became more of a cushion than a seat in a car. I smiled at this and slowly fell asleep. It had been a long day and I was making my way farther into Megatron's spark the more I hung out with him, he got mean, but he'd also try to make it right now wanting to see Victoria pissed off. Of course I was in the same boat, she was scary when pissed off. As I started to fall into a deep sleep I heard the radio turn on low and a light piano tune played throughout the interior of the vehicle.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the chapter? Give me your opinion. Do you like Frizzlewit, he'll make more appearances in the story don't worry. Let's just say a new bad guy is in town.


	7. Stranger in Town

Okay so I was uploading this chapter and FFN wouldn't let it go throught the first time around. Scare the crap out of me. But luckily it finally allowed me to upload it. :) I hope you guys enjoy it! It may be a little boring, but it will get interesting the farther the story goes along. Maybe something might happen you guys weren't expecting? *puts pinky finger to corner of mouth like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers*

* * *

Chapter 6

Stranger in Town

I slowly started to come to with the sound of voices talking softly. "Well, if she fell asleep in your interior that must mean she's getting closer to you." Victoria whispered.

Megatron moaned a little bit and then there was a loud ding of metal hitting metal. I moved slightly and I felt the seat stiffen a little bit and Victoria asked, "Did you wake her up?"

"Me? You were the one who hit me!" Growled Megatron, I sighed and reached for the door handle and grabbed up Ravage from my lap then opened the door and got out.

"Are you okay? Do you need more sleep?" asked Victoria bending over to my level to look at me face to face.

"I'm fine, but you guys should be getting some rest." I replied looking at the Victoria and the now transformed Megatron.

I heard Megatron scoff and laugh, "We don't need to rest as much as you humans do. We are able to function many days at a time, we can rest every night like humans but we won't be able to rest as long because we are already charge to the extent."

I looked up at him and sat down on his foot, "Gotcha, but Victoria was once human does she still rest on human schedule?" I asked.

I watched as Megatron even looked to Victoria who now was looking down at me, "It's a habit of mine to recharge. The transformers were never human so they don't know what we're talking about. But I usually recharge every night. Optimus usually joins me."

I felt my ears just burst and my eyes felt like they shriveled into my head. "I didn't need to know you two slept with each other!"

Victoria laughed at this and retorted, "Not like you already knew."

"Actually I didn't…"I replied looking up at Victoria and then saw Optimus come walking over.

"Is she okay? Did she sleep well?" He asked.

I put my hands on my hips and growled, "I'm awake."

Optimus looked down at me and smiled behind his face mask, "Well so you are, did you sleep well?"

I had a hard time looking at Optimus since I had just found out that the two were sleeping together and that usually meant…I quickly mentally slapped myself because I was even thinking about what Victoria had said. "Yes I slept well." I had my eyes shut telling him and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. Once I opened my eyes I broke into full speed. I couldn't be with them having that run through my head.

I heard Megatron sigh and volunteer to come get me. I looked around and before I realized what was going on I was in his hand and dropped down into his other free hand on to his palm. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "I understand why you ran." He spoke.

I looked down at Ravage in my arms and didn't say anything. "It kind of freaked me out as well…well...not really, but information I didn't need to know."

I couldn't help but chuckle as he said that. "What? You don't think I can be freaked out?"

I looked up at him and gave him a look. I didn't need to answer, but he got my drift. "Okay little missy." He spoke funny trying to break the uneasy feeling I was feeling, "We're going to make you smile."

"Megatron…why are you acting this way?" I asked. I had never seen him trying so hard to get me to smile or laugh.

Megatron stopped acting the way he was and looked down at me and nudged me gently and replied, "Because…you've dealt with my behavior long enough."

"This is so out of character for you though…"

Megatron took a finger and gently curved it around his chin and just kept it there. "I know, and you have no idea how uncomfortable I'm feeling right now."

That was it, I couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. He looked down at me very weird as I laughed. He brought me up closer to his face and I quickly stopped not knowing what he was going to do. You were never for certain what to do when he was around especially if you were in the palm of his hand. He brought me up to his face so we could see eye to optic. There was something different about him at this moment, I didn't know what though. "Is there something wrong Megatron?"

"No, I just thought I'd take a closer look at you." He replied softly. I quickly looked down suddenly feeling very awkward…I felt like I was an animal in a zoo. Something broke my thoughts when I felt a finger gently stroke down my back. At first I didn't know what to think of it. I looked up to find Megatron's free hand above me and had a finger tracing my spine, I shivered a moment but leaned into it.

"Why haven't you found any human male companionship?" he asked suddenly.

My head shot up at him in a flash…he had never asked me this before, nor has he really wanted to get to know me. I looked up at him and gave him a confusing look. Megatron saw this and stopped what he was doing and then stated, "I need to take you home."

It was abrupt and the world started to move as he started walking towards my home. I didn't understand what was going on, he was suddenly opening up and now had closed back up. I grabbed a hold of my arm and looked down. I didn't know what I did, but…something hurt inside as we walked back to my house.

"We're here." He spoke. I looked up to find his hand on the ground already to the front of my house. I slowly got off with Ravage in one arm who was sleeping already. I didn't say anything to him and even if I did he wouldn't have let me talk. I heard him transform and drive off. I walked to my house and opened the door.

"Annie! Is that another cat! I told you no more cats!" my mother yelled. I didn't speak to her, just continued to walk inside and to my room where I slammed it shut and locked it. "Annie! You open this door this instant! You already have one cat and that's enough in this house hold!"

Ravage had woken up and made a squeaky meow sound. I sighed and set him down to Precious's bowl and had him eat from there. I could still hear my mom banging on the door trying to get in, but it wasn't going to work. After what seemed like forever she stopped and walked away. I ran a hand across Ravage's little back and smiled a sad smile. "What did I do wrong Ravage?"Ravage looked up from his food and meowed before continue to eating his food. I stood up and went back to my bed and threw myself on it and laid there looking at the ceiling.

I heard birds chirping and felt the sun shining on my face. Groaning I slowly got up and found Ravage sleeping on the foot of my bed. Stretching I made a squeaking sound and slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door and unlocked it. My mother was nowhere to be seen which was a good thing. I would never hear the end of it if she was up. I quickly went back inside my room and locked it changed clothes and fixed my hair a little bit. Next I picked up Ravage, waking him up in the process and left the house. Victoria and the other transformers weren't at my house this morning which was pretty odd.

"It's going to be a long day today little guy." I whispered to Ravage.

Ravage only meowed and clawed at me wanting to be put down. "Once I get you a harness you can be put down, but right now I don't trust you, you little monkey."

Ravage stopped and looked up at me to only give me the most evil look I've seen on a cat. "I'm sorry Ravage, but I can't trust you. You're just a baby and you would run away if I didn't have you on a leash." Ravage blinked his eyes but continued to stare at me. I bounced him in my arms causing him to look around frantically wondering what had happened.

I walked down the road and saw a red semi start driving my way…great. The semi came to a stop and Victoria came bounding out of it. "Hey what happened between you and Megatron? I thought you guys were getting along better."

"So did I." I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I stopped and looked at her in the face and growled, "Ask him."

This caught Victoria off guard but she didn't continue to bother me in fact she go back inside the semi and sped off. I continued to walk until I came to a Petsmart. As I walked in I saw a man standing in a front of a crowd talking about dogs and the best way to train them. He had a Spanish accent and from the side looked pretty decent. I continued to walk over to the leashes and collars. I found a perfect one for Ravage. Black collar with a matching leash with white skulls all over it, "This is perfect for you isn't it Ravage?" I baby talked him.

I tried it on him and it fit perfectly. "Do you like it Ravage?" Ravage looked at it and didn't try to take it off so I take that as a good thing. I carried him to the checkout isle and just then a huge applause erupted from the little show they had going on. I quickly got in line not wanting people to get in front of me. After this show ends everyone will want to buy their supplies or animals in a heartbeat. And…I was right. Everyone came piling in after me I paid for the leash and collar and walked to the side lines to where I could put them on Ravage.

"Good morning Señorita." He spoke. His voice was deep and rich I felt my heart stop and I had to look up. There before me was the very man who had been giving his lecture on how to train dogs.

"Good morning sir." I spoke softly.

"I saw you come in earlier, I didn't know if you needed any help with anything." He spoke rolling his r's when spoke earlier. His accent was very heavy and I couldn't help but just stare at him. "Señorita?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I had said I saw you come in earlier, I didn't know if you needed help with anything." He repeated.

"Oh, I'm fine I came in for what I needed thank you though."I replied taking the tags off the collar and leash. The man bent down and started petting Ravage and to my surprise he embraced the attention.

"What is your name sweet lady." He whispered deeply.

"M-m-my name is...uh…is Annie Shepherd." I stuttered.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Annie, such a beautiful name. My name is Juan Giry."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Juan, but I—

"Come out to lunch with me I'll buy anything you like." He interrupted me.

"I'm sorry but you barely know me and I need to go."

"Ah, Señorita, but I feel I have known you my entire life. I feel as if my heart already calls out to you." He whispered.

"Uh, you're starting to creep me out Juan." I spoke trying to get away from him. He took a hold of my cold hand into his large warm hands and held me there just staring into my eyes.

"Annie, sweet Annie give me a chance at least let me take you out at least once. If you have a boyfriend I will take care of it, but just to take you out to lunch this one night would make me the happiest man in the world. Mi mariposa."

"What does mariposa mean?" I asked.

He simply smiled and replied, "Get to know me a little more and I will tell you. Right now you will not know."

"I can simply look it up or have some friends of mine tell me who speak Spanish." I retorted.

"Go ahead and look it up or ask them. But I doubt you have any Spanish speaking friends and you don't know how to spell the word." He spoke smugly.

I growled beneath my breath and gave in to his request. "Fine, I'll go with you, but where are we going?"

"El Jalisco's right up the corner. Best Mexican food you'll ever eat." He replied.

"You're Spanish…not Mexican…"

"I might not be Mexican but we love the same kind of foods, except in my country we eat more sea food related foods. Plus this is only a 'date'." He spoke.

"Not necessarily that sir Giry, you're taking me out to lunch because you asked. You won't let me out of it and I'm forced to go with you." I replied.

"Precisely." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked stroking Ravage as I did so.

"Because you seem down today and you're really the only person I haven't spoke to in the store." He replied.

"Oh god, you're one of those egocentric people."

"Hey I resent that!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me Mr. Giry." Spoke a young woman. Juan turned around to face her, "May I have your autograph?"

"Of course you may sweetie." He replied and took out a pen and then asked, "What do you want me to sign?"

"I have a book of yours here, if you would be so kind and sign that."

"Of course." He smiled and quickly scribbled something in the book and handed it back to her. She squealed and ran back over to her friends to show them proof.

"So you're like some dog trainer god?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Something like that, sí."

"Okay, I'm out of here." I growled and stood up with Ravage in my arms.

"Now wait just one minute, why are you leaving when you find out I'm a dog trainer? Of course you had to have known that when you came in and saw me." He defended himself.

"But a famous dog trainer? There's a difference."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is, it explains why you are so egocentric." I retorted and stomped off. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me close to him. I felt my legs start to grow weak and my eyes couldn't move away from his.

"I'm just like everyone else. Give me an ocasión." he begged me not letting up.

"This is your only chance got it?" I growled.

"Sí Señorita." He bowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with." I mumbled. Juan went over to the manager of the store and shook her hand telling her it was an honor then focused his attention on me and gave me an arm to escort me out of the building. "Do you think they'll let Ravage inside?"

"They will, I'll make sure of it…and may I asked why you named him Ravage?" he asked.

"Because he's an evil little thing always getting into trouble, the name suited him. Well he hasn't really gotten in all that much trouble yet, but I liked the name so I gave it to him." I replied

Juan laughed at this and ruffled Ravage's fur. Ravage hissed at him and batted his hand with his paw. "Well you weren't kidding about his little name." Juan laughed. Ravage again hissed. We walked up to the restraunt where we were able to take our seats and look at the menus they had placed in front of us.

"So Annie, now I will ask, do you have a boyfriend?"

"You're asking this now?" I asked.

"Por supuesto, I'm a different kind of guy." He replied moving his eyebrows up and down. I made a disgusted sound and looked at him.

"More English please. I do not speak Español." I growled.

"Ah, Señorita, but Español is my native language and I love my language and I've heard that American women love it as well." He taunted.

I didn't say anything but continued to look at him. "May I get you something to drink?" Our waiter asked having his pen and notepad ready.

"I'll take a water and lemon." I spoke.

"También tendré un agua con el limón por favor." He answered the waiter in Spanish. The waiter looked at Juan and started talking rapidly in Spanish. I had a hard time who was saying what until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had gotten a text. I opened it and when I read it my heart went into my throat.

_'What are you doing with a Spaniard?' _It asked, there was no number which automatically meant that it was Megatron.

So I decided I'd reply simply. _'Going on a date with him, other than that it's not any of your damn business.'_

I went to put the phone down again, but I had gotten a new text and the text made my blood run cold. _'Oh I think it is because you are mine.'_

I got enough courage and sent a text back hoping I wouldn't die because of it. _'You're not my boss so get that out of your metal skull. I can do what I want in my life without you ordering me what I need to do.'_

I sent the text and next thing I knew I heard an engine roar. I looked out the window and saw him pull up just staring at me, not just staring but glaring evilly. I was in deep trouble now. He was officially going to kill me.

* * *

Uh oh, Annie is making Megatron jealous! Not a good combination! What is she thinking? He might be aligned with the Autobots but that doesn't mean his anger isn't in check. Be sure to review and I'll let you know what will happen in the next chapter. :D


	8. Punishment

So, school is over at least for the holiday season and then will go back. Bleh. But I finally got this finished! WOOT! I started this like a month ago, but with the tension of school had to quit for a little while and work on school work, but now since school is done with I can work on all my stuff. :D Happy days! Please scroll down and leave me a review. :D

* * *

Chapter 7

Punishment

"Who are you staring at?" Juan asked me curiously.

I quickly focused my attention back to Juan and replied an octave higher, "Nothing but I just realized I have to go."

"Go already Señorita? We haven't even gotten our meal yet." Juan protested and grabbed a hold of my hand. I quickly tried pulling it away from him but he kept a firm grip on me. "Señorita, I'm not going to hurt you or anything you can trust me." Ravage batted at him with his paws and hissed at him once again before looking up.

"You might not hurt her, but I'm not going to promise to do the same to you." A deep voice growled next to the table. I looked up and saw Megatron standing there. I swallowed deeply and felt Juan's hand leave mine.

"And who are you Señor?" Juan asked getting out of his seat and standing up puffing out his chest. I quickly covered my face not wanting to see this at all. I was not with this crazy man I was not I was on a nice warm beach…and now he's there too. DAMN! Why can't I get away from him? Opening my eyes and uncovering my face I looked back at the two but Juan was howling in pain because Megatron had grabbed his hand and was pushing it backwards.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" I exclaimed at Megatron. I refrained from using his name for people would look at him and I strangely. Megatron slowly turned his head towards me.

"Get up now." He growled.

"You can't tell her what to do!" yelled Juan. I watched as Megatron sighed and something snapped inside him as that happened he snapped Juan's wrist as if it were nothing. He then threw him to the ground grabbed a hold of my hair and started to pull me out of the restraunt, Ravage clinged on to me for dear life, not wanting to get in Megatron's grip.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I yelled.

"Then keep up you little tramp." He growled as he yanked my hair tossing me in front of him as if I were nothing. I fell to the ground scrambling to get away, but I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist and hoisted me up over his shoulder. Ravage hissed at Megatron and scratched him across the face leaving a huge gash on him. I quickly reached for him and hid him the best I could.

"Put me down!" I yelled and started kicking my legs trying to get him to put me down. I should have known better though, he was Megatron…the stories of what he did were true and he wasn't afraid to do anything to get what he wanted.

"I can put you down and you get dragged all the way to my true form or I can carry you. You pick." He growled. I didn't say anything and stopped kicking. "That's what I thought."

I heard a door open and then I was roughly being put inside Megatron's alt mode with Ravage landing on my lap. The door closed and his holoform got in the driver's seat. As he was pulling out I saw Juan pull out his cell phone to call someone. "Megatron you better get out of here fast, he's calling someone and I don't think it's his mother."

Megatron snorted and did something, when I found out I realized he hacked into Juan's phone.

"Hello?" a man answered the other end…I knew that voice.

"He came just as you said he would, they're driving off." Juan replied darkly, his Spanish accent was suddenly gone.

"Excellent. If you can keep trying to woo her she might learn to trust you and you can bring her to me. Once we have her, the giant robot that is always with her will come to her aid and then we can take a look inside."

I looked down at Ravage and then out the window, I didn't know what to say or do. I slowly looked at Megatron who was griping the steering wheel. There was a click and then nothing. I starred at Megatron not knowing what was going to become of me and then finally he looked at me. You are forbidden to ever looking, talking to that man again.

"Don't have to tell me twice, I tried getting away from him in the first place, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." I replied and shuddered as I replayed everything in my head.

Megatron sighed and grumbled deeply, "For now on, you call me."

"So…does this mean I'm not in trouble?" I asked hopefully I wasn't.

Megatron laughed loudly and turned to me, "Oh, you're still in trouble."

"For what?"

"For those texts you sent me. You were trying to make me jealous for Primus knows why." Megatron replied.

"Whoa! So you don't remember just taking me home after I didn't reply to your answer! If you're going to punish me for deciding to go out then you're out of your mind because if you hadn't done what you did this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly Megatron slammed on the breaks and the doors flew open and next thing I knew Ravage and I were being thrown out of his alt form and landing on the hard dirt ground. I saw Ravage flying through the air as well and I spread my arms out catching him before he could land on the hard dirt like I did. He was shaking like a little leaf and then I focused my attention to Megatron when I heard metal start folding in on itself and I quickly flipped over on to my back to see Megatron standing over me with glowing light blue optics full of anger. I watched as his hand started to come closer to us and went to grab me, but I quickly rolled over with Ravage in my arms and started running as fast as I could to get away from him. "Get back here!"

"No!" I yelled and started to run into the woods. I heard a zoom and then a huge crash burning trees were now in front of me. I turned around to see Megatron standing there and in his hand he held a gun. "What the fucking hell! You could have easily killed me!"  
"I know." He replied calmly and took a step towards me.

"No, don't you dare even take another step towards me. You are nothing but a murderer!" I yelled. Megatron stopped for a second and then in a flash was right next to me and snatched me up between his two fingers and brought me up to his face. I was holding Ravage in my arms keeping him hidden and he just chuckled. He gently pinched my arms allowing Ravage to fall into his free hand and sat him on the ground. I watched as he went running off and I was there alone calling for Ravage to come back. "He won't run off too far, he loves you too much."

"When why did you let him go!" I yelled with tears running down my cheek.

"Because I wouldn't want to hurt him in the process of punishing you," he smiled. I started to punch and kick at him with no prevail. I could not get loose and he just held me tighter. "You can't do anything to me whether you wanted to or not." He replied.

"Victoria." I said only her name because he was afraid of her…well he had shown his fear of her in the past, but now it seemed he wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"Go ahead and tell her, what will she do to me? I could easily break the peace and go around doing my Decepticon deeds once again."

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

Megatron was shocked at the question and growled and squeezed me a little tighter. I made a little squeaking sound before he let go of me and let me fall a few feet before catching me in his other hand. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably, I heard him laugh slightly. "You mention any of this to Victoria and Optimus and I will have your head for breakfast."

I nodded my head very fast in an understanding way. "Good." He growled deeply and then transformed around me. I was back in the passenger seat with his holoform right next to me, the door opened and Ravage came running up jumping into the car and laying down on my lap and meowed quietly to make sure I was okay. Megatron's holoform was in the driver's seat and we were now driving to who knows where.

"So…is my punishment over now?" I asked quietly.

"You think that was your punishment?" he laughed, "That my dear was nothing what I'm doing to do to you."

"So back there was?"

"Me just losing my temper," he replied harmlessly, "Your punishment has only begun."

I let out a pathetic whine which made him laugh a little more. "Your screams will be music to my optics."

"You really haven't changed have you?" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"I have changed; I just like having a little fun once in a while."

"Really? And Torturing people is your idea of fun?" I growled.

"You shall see what you true punishment is. It might surprise you." Megatron replied smugly.

For the rest of the ride we were both very quiet, not wanting to talk to each other at all. When we got to my house I quickly jumped out with Ravage and saw Optimus and Victoria standing there. I quickly went darting to the house, but only to be caught by Megatron's hand. Ravage had gotten out of my arms and continued to run up to the house. "Megatron what is the meaning of this?" spoke Optimus walking in front of Victoria.

"Annie was a bad girl today and she needs to be punished." Megatron replied and started walking away from the house with me in his hand. I had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well, at least for me.

"So…where will we be going for this punishment you have up your sleeve…" I trailed off kind of not wanting to hear the answer. He was quiet, didn't answer my question which I was thankful for. When we finally stopped I looked around at our surroundings. We were in the middle of the woods somewhere, but where for certain I didn't know.

He started to slowly put me down on the ground when my phone started to ring. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me when I didn't do anything. "Are you going to answer that?"

I sighed and picked up the phone to see an unknown number calling and on the last ring I finally answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Annie, did that guy ever hurt you? I saw you were being dragged by him the last time I saw you. I was worried." Juan spoke on the other end. Apparently Megatron knew who it was and tensed his grip around me.

"I'm perfectly fine. He's just a bit over protective of me." I replied looking up at Megatron whose optics widened shocked that I even brought that up.

"Who is he? You're boyfriend?" he asked harshly.

Before I could answer Megatron spoke loudly and threatening into the phone. "Yes and you better stay away from her."

"Listen here you híbrido, I don't know who you think you are but you never and I mean never treat a lady like that!" Juan yelled through the phone.

"And you're saying this because you got caught with her? She's mine." Megatron growled.

"She belongs to no one usted hijo - de - a – perra!"

Megatron knocked the phone out of my hands and crushed it between his fingers and looked down at me. "You gave him your number?"

"No…I guess that Dr. frizzle…whatever his name was able to look me up and give my information to him. But I never gave it to him I swear." I replied giving him the god to honest truth.

Megatron continued to look at me and suddenly let go of my body and I went falling down landing on my back on the ground. I felt all the air get knocked out of me and I laid there staring up trying to get air and then suddenly all the air came rushing into my lungs. I took a deep breath and was making a wheezing sound. There were stars everywhere I looked until I saw a familiar face looking down upon me.

"That wasn't a far fall, stop being dramatic." He growled.

"That was a far drop for me!" I squeaked and grabbed a hold of my ribs. Megatron just looked down at me and shook his head.

"Your species are really pathetic." He grumbled and he then stood up and stepped forward with his foot and started to put his foot down right on top of me. I started screaming bloody murder and trying to get out of there before he could officially crush me. I finally was able to get on my hands and knees and as I was about to crawl out I felt a tap on my back and froze. Shit.

I felt more pressure press on to my body lowering me down to the ground until I couldn't go down anymore. I saw very little light at the end of his foot where his foot hadn't come down all the way and the sun light was coming through. Just when I thought I was going to become a pancake I felt the pressure lift up and I flipped over quickly to see Megatron looking down at me with a smug face and laughed. "Did you actually think I was going to kill you?"

I didn't say anything and he laughed. And picked me up in his hand and looked at me up at his level and said, "Your punishment has been completed."

"Wait what?" I asked with shock on my face.

"That was your punishment, unless you want another punishment which I can do very quickly." Megatron smiled evilly showing off a pair of fangs.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY PUNISHMENT WAS GOING TO BE A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!" I yelled.

Megatron laughed and replied, "Well I wouldn't have wanted you to be all freaking out the whole time. You'd be crying and trying to get away from me any way you could. This way you didn't know what was coming to you."

"I was still scared." I grumbled crossing my arms.

He laughed and gently sat me on his shoulder and started walking towards my house. "I know."

I looked at him shocked then with all my might slapped him on the shoulder which…ended up hurting me more than it did him. He just ended up laughing once again as I held my now red hand.

* * *

I know, its a short chapter, but at least I updated. If anyone has ideas just let me know. I'm running low.


	9. An Evil Plan in Effect

I would have had this posted yesterday but I had to work and after work I went karaoking and didn't get home til around two something and didn't get to bed til around three soo...here is the late update of this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. This is where the good stuff starts to happen.

* * *

Chapter 8

An Evil Plan in Effect

"So how are you two doing today? We saw you guys were heading to the woods and then screamings…you didn't do anything did you Megatron?" Victoria spoke tapping her foot and crossed arms. I looked up at Megatron and he looked down at me and then looked back to Victoria.

"We were playing a game out there and didn't want anyone to see." Megatron replied smiling.

Victoria looked at him and then to me. I couldn't give away what he really did for he would seriously kill me not give me a near death experience. "Is that true Annie?" she asked…my worst fear asked and she asked it.

"Yes, one hundred percent true." I replied trying to act normal so she wouldn't ask any more questions because if she found out the truth well…let's just say I am going to be murdered by the very one who held me in his hand.

Victoria looked at me and then at Megatron and growled, "You hurt her again and I swear I will kill you."

My jaw dropped and looked frantically up at Megatron he looked down at me and then to Victoria and growled, "What I do with my human is none of your business."

"Yes it is since she is my best friend." Victoria roared. I felt Megatron's grip tighten around me a little bit until I made a small squeak. Victoria looked down at me and her optics narrowed. "You stop squeezing her this instant and I'll spare your hand."

"You are not the boss of me Autobot!" Megatron roared.

Optimus came up next to Victoria and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her audio receptor. Apparently whatever he told her she didn't like because she roared and stomped off. Optimus looked at us and went to go get her. "What did he say?" I asked.

"I do not know." Megatron mumbled. He looked down at me and looked towards the woods and then the skies. "Decepticons give me your location." He spoke out of the blue.

"We're up in our old base on the moon sir; you've been with that human the whole time so…we came up here." Demolisher's voice replied.

"You may come back down to Earth, all of us and that is including the Autobots need to build a base so that all of us don't have to continue hiding in our old bases and so we shall make one right here in a matter of days, but not right now. Right now you guys need to get accustomed to living on Earth once again. We will be staying here for a while." Megatron spoke.

There was a long silence before Demolisher replied, "Yes sir." In a matter of seconds the Decepticons were back on earth as they materialized in front of them. I looked up to Megatron and then back to them.

"Please tell me we're not going to do that." I begged.

Megatron laughed evilly and replied, "Not at this point in time."

I felt a huge feeling of relief sweep over me and then saw as the Decepticons transformed and started to roam away. "Where are they going?"

"They are to scout around the area to find a good spot for a base." Megatron then looked down at me and then looked around the area, "And for you and I we're going to take a walk."

I looked at him as we walked back into the forest. "I didn't tell her! You were there!"

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked.

"About earlier with Victoria, I didn't tell her." I started to hyperventilate.

"I know that." Megatron simply replied.

"Then why are we going back into the forest, I do not want to be punished again." I exclaimed as I tried to get out of his grasp but he just held on to me a little tighter and looked down at me.

"Is that what's this is about; you're afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Megatron laughed in disbelief.

I didn't say anything he knew the reason, he was playing coy with me. He was the master of deception which hence their name the Decepticons. I felt the wind start blowing down on me as I was being moved. I looked forward to find myself in front of Megatron's face. I didn't know what to do I just stayed in his hand not moving actually afraid of moving. I had once been strong and independent but being with Megatron he took all my energy and left me defenseless. I don't know what it was about him to make me this way but he did and I hated it.

We just looked at one another for a while before anything happened. Then he started to speak and what came out of his mouth shocked the hell out of me. "Annie…I am trying my best to be nice…kind…the way human like to be treated or any other being for that matter, but being a Decepticon for many many years, many years before you were born I have been killing and fighting. I was a gladiator before I became the leader of Decepticons. My real name was Megatronous which was the name of one of the original Primes, but as years went on my name got shortened to Megatron."

I just stood there wrapped in his hand looking up at him when I didn't say anything he continued. "What I am trying to say is that I am trying my hardest to be nice and though I am not a true 'Decepticon' anymore my programing is hard to change and I might lash out at you, I will do things that will hurt you, but know this that I am really trying."

There was sincerity in his optics which was the main thing that shocked me. I continued to look at him and took in a deep breath. "Let me help you then. Let me help change your programing over time and yes I know that it won't be over night that you will change, but it could happen."

There was a small tug at Megatron's lips it turned to be a small smile. A sincere smile. I smiled back up at him and then stroked one of his fingers that held me. He tilted his head a little bit in a little confusion but brought me closer to his face. I reached out to him and gently touched his nose and he pulled back a little bit but leaned forward again. I put both hands on his nose this time and felt him lean into it. I couldn't help but smile at this that I was slowly taming the beast within the Decepticon leader.

Megatron looked down at me and slowly pulled away, there was something different about him. He started to lower me to the ground and let go of me. We were somewhere in the middle of the woods I didn't know where and looked up at him. He started to transform in front of my eyes to the race car form he had recently scanned. The passenger side door opened beckoning me to come inside. When I did he started to speed off at around one hundred miles per hour. I was definitely thrown back into the seat. His seatbelt snaked around my body to keep in intact as he sped off.

"Just where are we going?" I asked an octave higher than my regular voice.

"You will see." Megatron spoke. Apparently he was still hooked up to Juan's phone because as we raced through the town Juan's voice filled the inside of Megatron.

"I see them coming up right now, what do you want me to do?" Juan asked.

The man who replied sounded like the mad doctor we had met before. Dr. Frizzlewit. "Act normal don't get their suspensions up. We need to catch them when they're not expecting it."

I looked to the steering wheel to see as Megatron's holoform started to materialize in front of my very eyes. His hands were gripping the steering wheel as he drove faster. Suddenly blue and red lights showed up behind us, "Shit!" I exclaimed

Megatron growled and rounded the corner and drove even faster to leave the police in the dust when another corner came in view he turned down it and saw an ally way so he started to transform as he made it into his hiding place. I felt myself start to move as the seat stayed intact but everything else shifted around me. I was elevated and then suddenly stopped. I saw a big blue light shining right next to me, warmth radiated from it. I was quite cramped in the area and couldn't move that much but slowly reached out to touch it and when I did everything around me shook and little electric charges flowed through my body. Then as I was suddenly put in this place, inside of Megatron's chest Megatron started transforming once again. I landed in the same seat I was in before he did the whole transformation.

His holoform was activated again and I looked at him. "What was that shudder for?" I asked.

He looked at me as if still trying to catch his breath. "That was a spark you touched, and not just any spark but my spark. A spark is like your heart. But the only time another being touches the spark is when they are going to bond."

"Bond?"

"It's like your way of saying married." Megatron explained.

I mouthed an 'oh' when he said that and knowing I touched his spark and he reacted that way…that must mean he had never been bonded before in his very long life. We pulled out of the ally way and continued our way down the road this time we were driving much slower, but I was weary of being out in the public eye because those police officers could easily turn around and come back and we would be spotted. I looked in Megatron's rear view mirror to find a bright yellow convertible following us.

"Hey Megatron, how long has that car been following us?" I asked.

Megatron looked at me and then in his rear view mirror. "Slag."

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"It's your old buddy Juan." He growled and started to speed off. I looked in the mirror to see his face drop in shock.

"Sir he caught onto me." Juan spoke.

"It's okay, the plan is already in progress. Call the police officers and—

Suddenly there was static where we were listening to the conversation. Megatron hit himself and yelled angrily. We didn't know what their plans were only that their plan was going according to plan and we needed to get out of here as soon as possible. "Megatron to Decepticons and Autobots." He spoke through his comlink.

There was no reply but static. "Slag it!" he roared, "They have cut off all our communication."

I looked at him worriedly. "They're not going to get you, I promise you that, I will get us out of this." He spoke trying to comfort me…to tell you the truth it really didn't. I was more worried about the humans he would kill in order for us to be safe. Wings started to spread out from Megatron's sides as he easily took off from the ground. Juan's face dropped even further as we took off. I gave him a little wave as Megatron and I flew to the skies. It was a beautiful sight being high above the ground.

As we flew through the air we heard the static give way a little bit as Megatron again called for assistance, "Megatron to Decepticons and Autobots."

"This is Optimus, what's the matter Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"We are under attack." Megatron replied.

"By whom?"

"Human, they have a scientist who was able to see right through our disguises and see my true form and now wants Annie." Megatron spoke with urgency in his voice.

I looked behind us to see if anything was there and what I saw made my heart sink. "Megatron…"

"What is it?" he growled.

"There's a jet following us."

He paused and looked at me and then behind him and then spoke quickly. "Track my coordinates Prime."

"We have you in sight on Red Alert's tracker. Do not harm the humans."

Megatron scoffed when he heard this and spoke, "If I were going to be violent, Prime, I would have done so and already be with everyone."

There was a sudden jolt as Megatron suddenly stopped talking and started to go into a nose dive. I started hitting everything trying to wake him up but nothing happened. A net came around us and surprisingly held up Megatron. Megatron's door opened an a man in black grabbed a hold of me. I tried getting out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go instead he zapped me with a taser which made me go limp but still see what was going on. He was pulled up on the rope to the helicopter above and once we boarded Dr. Frizzlewit came towards me with a smile.

"Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know about these aliens and I might let you live." He whispered.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest and then everything start to get blurry as I slowly passed out.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review down below and click the button that says review. It'll be greatly appreciated.


	10. Death

Oh wow I'm so sorry guys! It's been sooo long since I last updated this story or wrote anything for that matter and for that I'm terribly sorry. As I said on my profile I'm graduated now so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Pleas enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Death

When I awoke I saw a blinding light shining in my face. I had to blink a couple times before my eyes fully adjusted to the light. Looking around I found myself on a bed and tied down, unfortunately. The room was technically not a room, but a cell. There were bars surrounding the place, next to me was a tub of water, there were wires and pliers sitting on a table. I felt my heart starting to race and then I suddenly remembered Megatron had been with me. I was inside him before this mad doctor got us. We had heard the conversation from the hacked phone, but even though we knew about it, it didn't stop them from getting us.

I started struggling against the ties, hoping that they would let up, but nothing. I was a sitting duck on this bed and my main concern was Megatron. Where was he? What did they want with him? "Okay Annie, you need to think of something, you need to get out of here and find Megatron." I spoke to myself and started examining the ties around me. The ties were of Velcro, if I were able to get it closer to my mouth then maybe I could get out.

I started to wiggle my body and as I did that I noticed the ties starting to come up. Happiness and joy suddenly erupted inside of me, but my victory was short lived when I heard keys and the cell door suddenly open. I looked over to see a man walking inside with a tray of food…well I guess it was food. I couldn't really tell really. It didn't smell real nice, it really made me sick, the stench of it was horrible.

"So, the little transformer girl was trying to escape?" the man taunted, "No need for that, you're allowed to walk around in your cell for a while and eat your lunch.

"That's my lunch?" I questioned looking at it as he set it down on the little table.

"It's your lunch and you will eat it. I will make sure of that. He shut the cell door and walked over to me. I was in a horrible predicament, being tied down and a man now in my cell…it was not going to be good, unless he was a nice man who was just going to let me up…but I doubted that. "You know when Dr. Frizzlewit is finished with your friend, there's going to be nothing left of him. So thinking you can scream out his name will be just a waist of air."

With that said he bent down and kissed me flatly on my lips. I started struggling against him and wanting to scream, but with his lips pressed against mine no sound would come out. When he pulled away from me he smiled, "I love a girl who struggles under me, it turns me on even more." After that said I was finally screamed and it echoed throughout the entire building…or wherever we were. The man growled and slapped me across the face. "You little bitch!"

"If you think you can kill Megatron, you have another thing coming to you. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and he will gladly kill you with his bare hands." I yelled at him feeling the stinging of the slap.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble lady, but your 'Megatron' will not come to your rescue when he is still out cold and the amazing doctor testing on him. I don't think he will have much—

His sentence was interrupted with a loud yell and words shouted in Cybertronian. A smile formed on my face and replied, "You were saying?"

The building started to tremble, I knew he was running and I hoped he was coming for me. "Megatron! Megatron I'm in here!"

The man slapped me once more, but it was too late, my yell for Megatron and led the leader of the Decepticons himself to me and he witnessed the violent act. He bent down and tore the top of the cage off and went to grab the man. "You dare hurt _my_ Annie!?" he yelled and hit the man right into the bars. His head went between the bars and he tried to get himself out, but nothing was working. Megatron then focused on me. "Are you okay?"

"I am now since you're here." I replied smiling.

"Dan! Dan! What are you doing hanging around!? Don't you see we need to get this alien robot back into stasis?!" Dr. Frizzlewit yelled as he came running into my end of the torture chamber. Megatron ripped off the ties that were holding me down and grabbed me up. I was shaking uncontrollably, and Megatron noticed it. He held me close to his chest as he walked over to the mad doctor.

"You dare capture me and my human!? You will pay for that human, no human takes me in and survives!" Megatron growled.

"I believe I just did." Dr. Frizzlewit retorted, he ran over to the wall and picked up something as Megatron started walking towards him and then there was a big flash and sudden pain.

I looked down and saw a hole in my chest and blood started pouring out of. "You both are going to die on my watch."

Megatron looked at me and I could see fear and worry in his optics, but also anger. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as the pain became unbearable. "We both are going to die? Do you mean you?"

Megatron grabbed up the doctor and was about to squeeze when the Autobots came in. "Megatron no!" yelled Optimus.

Megatron turned around to see his former foe standing in front of him with the Autobot team behind him. "Why shouldn't I? Look what he did to Annie!" Megatron yelled. His jerk made the pain even worse as I screamed out.

Red Alert came up and said, "Megatron, you need to give her over to me. I need to get her started on medical treatment to try and save her life."

Megatron growled and looked down at me, I started to cling to his fingers and he slowly handed me over. "Mega-tron." I breathed, "No…"

"You need to, you need to live…I need you to live." Megatron whispered as he lowered me down to Red Alert. I still had my eyes on Megatron as we left the area until I could no longer see him.

"Annie, I need you to stay awake and focus on my voice okay?" Red Alert spoke. I slowly looked up to him and then back to where I had last seen Megatron.

"Megatron…"I whispered.

"You will see Megatron soon, but we need to get you all fixed first." Red Alert responded in worry. Hearing him worrying was not a good thing…I knew I was close to death. But I didn't know how much longer I had left…I just wanted to see Megatron one last time.

The pain was horrible, every time I took a breath it killed me. It felt as if my one lung wasn't working properly. After what had happened it didn't surprise me if my lung was punctured. Red Alert transformed around me and started driving as fast as he could to get to the base. "Annie, you can't go to sleep do you hear me?"

I moaned out letting him know I was still awake, but I didn't know how much longer it was going to be. My breath was shallower and breathing was a lot harder than it once was. "Red—

"Do not talk Annie."

"Red—I want—to see—Megatron." I breathed out the sentence through the pain. Red Alert sighed. It wasn't good for me to be talking and even I knew that, but I knew I was dying and I wanted to Megatron one last time.

"Optimus…Annie wants to see Megatron…I really don't know how much longer she has if she can survive, but my scans are reading that her right lung is punctured and she is losing a lot of blood." Red Alert spoke over the com link.

"We're on our way. Dr. Frizzlewit will be coming with us. He may be able to save her."

I heard that and I started to scream. I wanted to get out of the ambulance that Red Alert was transformed into. I didn't want to be near that man. Red Alert strapped me down inside on the bed and whispered, "You need to stay calm Annie, this is not good for you."

"Megatron…" I whimpered

"He's on his way." He replied.

I looked around the area and finally allowed my eyes to slowly close and as I did this I heard Red Alert calling out my name and then nothing.

* * *

I awoke to a white blinding light. I was still lying down, but not in the bed inside of Red Alert. I jumped up realizing that the pain was gone…I was healed. But the place I was in was completely white. It was like one of those rooms that you see on a commercial where the narrator is standing in a white room, and no matter where they run they never go anywhere.

"Welcome Annie." A large booming voice spoke.

I turned around expecting to see a man, but nothing. "Who are you? What are you?" I called out.

"I am your maker, it's time for you to come home."

"Oh God…I don't want to go right now…it's not my time!" I cried out. I wanted to go back, I wanted to see Megatron.

"Annie, you can't go back. You have had a wonderful life—

"My life was cut short! I cried out. I was still young! I had a full life to live…I was going to spend it with Megatron." I whispered.

"Megatron is not of this world. You would not have been able to be with him."

"My friend Victoria was able to be with her lover, and they are together and no worries." I replied.

"And if Victoria would to die she would not go where her friends and family will reside. She will be doomed to walk the world for eternity." God replied.

I felt anger in my heart and I looked up at the ceiling, "Then allow me to walk the world endlessly then. I want to be with the Decepticon I love!" I cried out.

Suddenly I was gasping for air and started coughing. "She's back!" Red Alert yelled and we came to a screeching halt. "We are going to need to work fast if we are going to save her. She doesn't have much time. The back doors opened and a hand came in and grabbed me out. I looked up and saw Megatron staring down at me with sorrow in his optics. I was able to give him a smile as I reached my hand out to him. He leaned in, and I touched his nose. Looking at him just admiring him.

"I'll be fine." I spoke and this time I felt my last breath escape my body and I was looking down upon myself and watching Megatron as he trembled and started screaming at me trying to get me to come back. I had made my choice. Even if I had died I was going to be with him in this form.

* * *

So will Annie ever be able to live again? Or is she doomed to walk the earth for the rest of time. Find out the next time I update! Please Review!


End file.
